Destruction of the inner lining of body organs provides an alternative to removal of the body organs for treating diseases and abnormal conditions. Techniques applied to this procedure have included destructive treatment of the inner linings with chemicals and with various forms of thermal energy such as radiofrequency and microwave heating, cryotherapy, laser and electrosurgery. Radiofrequency and microwave energies have also been applied directly to the linings to generate heat in situ. However, the procedures developed to date involve manual application of a small treatment tool to successive areas of the lining. This is an expensive operating room procedure, limiting its availability only to most severe conditions of amenorrhea, for example.